1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reclining chair, more particularly to a reclining chair that does not require a lever mechanism for tilting a back frame and for extending a leg rest assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional reclining chair is shown to include a seat portion 11, a back portion 12, and a leg rest 13. A lever mechanism 14 is operated to control tilting of the back portion 12 and extension of the leg rest 13.
The conventional reclining chair is disadvantageous in that a relatively large amount of force has to be exerted when operating the lever mechanism 14 in view of the weights of the back portion 12 and the leg rest 13. Moreover, since the lever mechanism 14 is generally disposed at a lower lateral side of the seat portion 11, it is not convenient for a person seated on the reclining chair to reach and operate the lever mechanism 14.